Glenn Morshower
Glenn Morshower (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''Dead & Buried'' (1981) [Jimmy]: Appears as one of Jack Albertson's zombies, having been killed (by unspecified circumstances) and brought back to life some time before the story begins. *'[[Star Trek Generations (1994)|''Star Trek Generations (1994)]]' [Navigator]: Possibly killed when his console explodes, when the USS ''Enterprise-B becomes caught in the Nexus. *'[[Air Force One (1997)|''Air Force One (1997)]]' [''Agent Walters]: Shot to death by Andrew Divoff after placing Harrison Ford into the escape pod (his body is later seen several times throughout the film). *'[[Transformers (2007)|''Transformers (2007)]]' [''Colonel Sharp]: Apparently killed (off-screen) when the Decepticon Blackout attacks the base he's commanding. He's last seen alive, however it's stated that there were no survivors, other than Josh Duhamel and his men. (Glenn later appears in the sequels ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) and ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) as an apparently unrelated character named "General Morshower"). *''The Crazies'' (2010) [Intelligence Officer]: Shot in the head by Joe Anderson, while Timothy Olyphant is questioning Glenn by the side of the road. *'[[X-Men: First Class (2011)|''X-Men: First Class (2011)]]' [''Colonel Bob Hendry]: Apparently incinerated when Kevin Bacon releases the energy he'd absorbed from a grenade explosion into Glenn. TV Deaths *''Ambush in Waco: In the Line of Duty'' (1993; TV Movie) LeBleu: shot and killed by cult members at the Waco Compound when he and the federal agents are involved in the raid. *[[Monk (2002 series)|''Monk: Mr. Monk Gets Cabin Fever'' (2005)]] [Martin Willowby]: Electrocuted when his wife (Faith Prince) drops a radio in a bathtub while he's in it. His body is later seen when Faith places him in his boat to make it look like he was killed in a thunderstorm. * ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Beginning of the End'' (2014) [General Jacobs]: Stabbed in the head by Bill Paxton with his own rib bone after Bill tears it out of his stomach. * Preacher: On Road Again (2017) [Preacher Mike]: Stabs himself in the heart in a last-ditch effort to stop Graham McTavish from supernaturally torturing Dominic Cooper 's location out of him. Video Game Deaths *''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017)'' [Rip Blazkowicz]: Is dismembered and then stab in the chest with a hatchet by Brian Bloom in retaliation for Glenn turning over Michelle Forbes to the Nazis. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1959 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Matthew Vaughn Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Parents Category:Star Trek cast members Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:People who died in a Monk series Category:Monk Cast Members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:People who died in Preacher series Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Eli Stone Cast Members Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Video Game Stars